Sonic Adventure (Amy's Story)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do krótkich scen z historii Amy z gry Sonic Adventure. Scena 1 spaceruje sobie na deptaku w centrum [[Station Square], trzymając w rękach torbę z zakupami.] Amy: (Zatrzymuje się) Ohhhh. Jestem znudzona. Codziennie to samo... To samo miejsce, inny dzień... Tęsknię za starymi, dobrymi czasami. Przebywanie z moim bohaterem, Soniciem... [Powraca myślami do tej części, kiedy Sonic uratował ją i uciekał przed Metal Soniciem.] Ściganie złoczyńców... I niszczyć ich - ha hah! [Powrót do rzeczywistości] Ale teraz go nie ma. I nie ma nic do roboty, lecz nigdy nie mów nigdy. Zawsze musi być coś fajnego do robienia z Soniciem w pobliżu. Naprawdę za nim tęsknię. [Cień jest obok Amy.] Hej, co się dzieje? Dziś jest zaćmienie, czy co? Nikt nie zapowiadał burzy czy czegokolwiek... odwraca się I upuszcza swoje zakupy. Wygląda na przerażoną. Scena 2 [Egg Carrier leci.] Amy: Eggman? Czy to możliwe? Co to? [[Flicky|ptaszka], który leci w stronę twarzy Amy] Ahhh! Uważaj, uważaj! zderzenie Auć! Powinieneś uważać, gdzie idziesz, kolego! [Patrzy na niego] Hej. Czy wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakby cię bolało. [Wtedy ZERO nadchodzi i próbuje zaatakować Amy, ale pudłuje.] Co to? Huh... Uh oh. [ZERO powraca, gotowy do ponownego zaatakowania Amy] Jajć! Prawie mnie rozdeptałeś, potworze! O nie! Wynośmy się stąd! [Obaj ukrywają się w sklepie, gdzie ZERO patrzy dookoła, ale ich tam nie znajduje.] To był jeden z robotów Eggmana, co? On musiał cię złapać i jakoś udało ci się uciec, tak? Nie martw się, ochronię cię! [Wychodzą ze sklepu] Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by uchronić nas oboje przed krzywdą. Będę cię broniła cały czas. Scena 3 Amy dostrzega Sonica. Amy: Oh Sonic. Huh.. na ekran ... mój bohater. do niego Sonic! odwraca się do niej Długo się nie widzieliśmy. Sonic the Hedgehog zszokowany: Uhh... Amy Amy: do Sonica W czym twój problem?! mu Flicky’ego Jak widzisz, ten mały ptaszek ma jakieś kłopoty. Mam nadzieję, że przez jakiś czas będziesz jego ochroniarzem. Sonic: bardziej zszokowany Co?! Amy: do Sonica To nie ma znaczenia. Będziemy tylko iść razem! Sonic: Nie tym razem! Uh uh. się do tyłu, po czym ucieka. Amy rusza za nim w pościg. Amy: Wracaj, nie uciekaj. Ohhhhhhhhh… Scena 4 dogania Sonica, stojącego przy wejściu do [[Twinkle Park].] Amy: Zaczekaj, Sonic! To nie fair! Nie umiem biec tak szybko jak ty! się; Sonic stuka nogą w chodnik. Obaj odwracają się i widzą robota ZERO, który wciąż goni Amy. Amy: Ahhh! Spójrz. Robot Eggmana znów jest na wolności! Sonic (przygotowany do walki): Nie panikuj! Pozbędę się tej torby pełnej śrubek! Amy patrzy w górę. Amy: Ahhhhh! odwraca się twarzą do Amy. Sonic: Teraz, w czym problem?! było jasne: Amy wyczytała napis Twinkle Park, miejsca, do którego chodzą zakochane pary. Sonic: Huh?! patrzy na latający monitor z informacją. Amy: Spójrz! Pisze, że urocze pary wchodzą tam za darmo! Na co my czekamy? do środka. Sonic: Amy! Za-za-za-zaczekaj! się, po czym wzrusza ramionami. Poddaję się. To jest trochę dziwne. w kierunku Amy do Twinkle Park, lecz jeżyca ucieka w innym kierunku. Scena 5 i Flicky wychodzą z Twinkle Park. Rozglądają się, czy nigdzie nie idzie ZERO, po czym idą gdzieś przed siebie. Amy: Uf! Cieszę się, że w końcu zgubiliśmy tego robota! Sonic również się zgubił! Amy i Flicky znów są przykryci wielkim cieniem, tak jak poprzednio: to robot ZERO! Amy bierze Flicky’ego na ręce i wieje, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Amy: Ahhhhh! ZERO udaje się złapać w swoje sidła zarówno Amy, jak i Flicky’ego. Rusza więc gdzieś w nieznane. Amy (krzyczy): Hey, uważaj, metalogłowy, odłóż nas! Puść nas! wchodzi do dworca centralnego. Scena 6 wejściu do dworca ZERO z Amy i Flicky’m w sidłach rusza w kierunku [[Mystic Ruins|Mistycznych Ruin]. Amy w ostatniej chwili dostrzega Sonica.] Amy: Pomocy! Son-ic! jeż odwraca się i widzi Amy więzioną przez robota, ale na ratunek było za późno. Scena 7 i Flicky znajdują się teraz w jednej z cel na Egg Carrier, gdzie byli pozbawieni możliwości ucieczki. Amy opiekuje się Flicky’m. Amy: Już, już. Spokojnie. do więzienia wchodzi robot Eggmana, [[E-102 Gamma] i idzie w kierunku celi, w której są Amy i Flicky, by wziąć ze sobą ptaka i zanieść go do Eggmana.] Amy: Czego ty chcesz ode mnie? E-102 Gamma: Daj mi tego ptaka. Amy daje Flicky’ego robotowi: Nie! E-102 Gamma (ciągle nalega): Spokojnie, odłóż tego ptaka. Amy: Nie! NIGDY! E-102 Gamma: Dlaczego nie? Amy: Nie muszę ci nic mówić. (wstaje) Ty powiesz MNIE, czemu go chcesz, teraz! Gamma (jakby nie zrozumiał pytania): Nieważne. Amy: Nawet nie wiesz? (chwila milczenia) Wiem, że możesz skrzywdzić nas oboje. (chwila milczenia) Proszę, Panie Robocie… do wyjścia z celi Czy mógłbyś nam pomóc, proszę? w całym mechanizmie Gammy coś zaczyna się dziać dziwnego. Gamma: Niezgodne dane. Amy: Darzysz uczucia do czegoś, o czym nie wiesz. Gamma: Nielogiczne! Amy: Współczuję ci. Miłość nie jest częścią twojego oprogramowania, nie masz czegoś dobrego. Flicky wydostaje się z jej rąk I leci w kierunku Gammy. Amy: Hej ptaszku! Wracaj tu! stoi bez ruchu przy Gammie, patrząc się na niego. W końcu mechanizm Gammy przestaje się wibrować. Gamma odwraca się w przeciwną stronę. Gamma: Idź, uciekaj! Amy (zaskoczona): C-co? otwiera drzwi celi, w której była więziona Amy razem z Flicky’m. Amy: Jesteś pewien? ucieka z celi, lecz zatrzymuje się, patrząc na Gammę. Gamma: Tu jest niebezpiecznie. Pośpiesz się. Będziemy wkróce w bazie w Mystic Ruins. Amy: Jesteś naprawdę miły. Jesteś inny niż pozostałe roboty. Masz czuły punkt w swoim metalowym ciele. Jeśli chcesz, możemy być przyjaciółmi, dobrze? razem z Flicky’m ucieka z celi w kierunku wyjścia z Egg Carrier, zostawiając Gammę samego. Scena 8 (podczas gry) dociera razem z Flicky’m do dziwnego pokoju, w którym znajduje się przygotowana przez Eggmana specjalna zręcznościówka; na tablicy pokazany jest wynik, który trzeba pobić. Doktor Eggman (głos): Ha! ha! ha! ha! Chyba nie masz zamiaru stąd uciec! Zobaczymy, czy uda ci się mnie pokonać w tej grze! zakończeniu gry na tablicy widnieje napis “Congratulations!” (po polsku "Gratulacje!"), co doprowadza Eggmana do wściekłości. Doktor Eggman (głos): Co? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się stało! Scena 9 ogląda na wszystko z dołu, lecąc balonem w górę. Nagle otacza ją jasnoczerwone światełko, które ją bierze nie wiadomo, dokąd. Scena 10 Cofnięcie się w przeszłość trafia do Mistycznych Ruin z przeszłości. Wszędzie było widać ogień. Amy: Hę? Co to za miejsce? Pędzi. Scena 11 przypadkowo dobiega do [[Ołtarz Szmaragdów|Ołtarza Szmaragdów], gdzie widzi Tikal próbującą się zaprzyjaźnić z małymi Chao.] Tikal: Jesteście... Chao! Tikal postawiła pierwszy krok, Chao zaczynają przed nią uciekać z przerażeniem. Tikal: Nie bójcie się. Jesteście ze mną bezpieczni. małe Chao nie były tego pewne. Dopiero jedno z tych stworzonek dla odwagi zbliżyło się do młodej kolczatki. Dzięki temu zdobyły jej zaufanie. Nagle słyszy dźwięki dochodzące z wody. To [[Chaos] wynurzał się z niej. Po tym wydarzeniu Amy znika.] Scena 12 Powrót do rzeczywistości powrocie do teraźniejszości Amy uświadamia sobie, że jest teraz w [[Hot Shelter] na Egg Carrierze.] Amy: Jej, co to było? (Rozgląda się dookoła) Ciekawi mnie, czy śniłam? (Przypomina sobie coś) O rety! Muszę się stąd wydostać! Scena 13 udaje się razem z Flicky’m wbiec na pokład Egg Carriera. Niestety, okazuje się, że nie są oni sami. Eggman: Jak myślisz, gdzie idziesz, Amy? nadprzeciwka wyłania się [[Egg Mobile], na którym podróżuje Doktor Eggman, utrudniając tym samym Amy ucieczkę.] Amy: Eggman… Nie! Doktor Eggman: Nie możesz tak łatwo uciec! ostatniej chwili pojawiają się Sonic i Tails, by przeszkodzić po raz kolejny Doktorowi Eggmanowi w zdobyciu kolejnego [[Szmaragdy Chaosu|Szmaragdu Chaosu].] Amy: Sonic, ratuj! powoli zbliża się do Eggmana razem z Tailsem. Ale przybyli na to za późno. Eggman: Za późno, koleżko! Eggman uruchamia swoje wielkie szczypce, dzięki którym porywa Flicky’ego, ku przerażeniu Amy. Amy: Ptaszek! później Eggman uwalnia Flicky’ego; porwał ptaszka celowo, by wziąć od niego Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails: To Szmaragd Chaosu! Amy (zaskoczona): Co? Eggman (z miną triumfu, trzymając w ręce niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu): Już CIEBIE nie potrzebuję, kiedy to odzyskałem! Gamma! spod ziemi wyrasta Gamma (Eggman nie wie, że on się całkiem zmienił dzięki Amy). Gamma: Na twój rozkaz, sir! i Tails odwracają się w kierunku robota. Eggman: Pozbądź się tych wstrętnych szkodników! Daj im wszystko, co masz! Gamma: Tak jest, sir! Zgodnie z rozkazem. przygotowuje się do walki. Eggman: Teraz mam coś lepszego do roboty! Eggman odlatuje na swoim Egg Mobile w inną stronę. Tymczasem Sonic i Gamma zaczynają walczyć między sobą. Amy: Stop, Panie Robocie! Scena 14 i Tails są gotowi do zadania ostatecznych ciosów Gammie. Sonic właśnie pędzi w jego stronę; to wszystko widzi Amy. Amy: Proszę przestańcie! biegnie w kierunku Gammy i zasłania go własnym ciałem. Na ten widok Sonic zatrzymuje się jak wryty. Sonic (zaskoczony): Amy! To jeden z posłańców Eggmana! Zejdź mi z drogi! Amy (kręci głową): Nie! On pomógł mi uwolnić się z więzienia. Ten robot jest inny! Nie musisz go zranić, zgoda? przez chwilę myśli. Sonic: Amy… końcu odpuszcza walkę z Gammą. No dobra. Chyba będę go musiał puścić wolno. wszyscy zaczynają odczuwać dziwne, nieprzyjazne nikomu wstrząsy na Egg Carrier. Tails: Egg Carrier zaraz spadnie na dół! Sonic (do Tailsa): Musimy się stąd szybko ulotnić! Bierz Amy i zmykajcie, szybko! Amy: A co z tobą? Sonic: Ja popędzę za Eggmanem! Nie mogę mu pozwolić uciec tak łatwo! pędzi w stronę wyjścia z Egg Carrier. Amy patrzy na Sonica nieco romantycznym wzrokiem. Amy: Wiedziałam, że mnie uratujesz Sonic. Jesteś moim bohaterem! mechanizm Gammy zaczyna ponownie wariować, co nie oznaczało nic dobrego. Amy: Eeee, wszystko w porządku? Tu jest niebezpiecznie. Nie zwracaj więcej uwagi na Eggmana. Uwolnij się od niego. Chodź! Gamma: Dlaczego ty mi pomagasz? Amy: Powiedziałam, że możemy być przyjaciółmi, więc wróciłam na swoją korzyść. Nawet ten ptaszek chce być wolny Eggman nie jest typem człowieka, dla którego można pracować. Tails (do Amy): Amy, chodź! Musimy uciekać! Amy (żegna się z Gammą): Dopóki się znów nie spotkamy, Panie Robocie... Dbaj o siebie. bierze Amy za ręce, po czym odlatują; natomiast Gamma też odlatuje w inną stronę. Wkrótce Egg Carrier niszczy się i spada na ziemię. Scena 15 Amy i Flicky docierają do Station Square, gdzie lądują. Gdy Amy otrzepuje sobie sukienkę, Tails biegnie w inną stronę, po czym Amy macha mu ręką na pożegnanie. Wkrótce coś zaczyna ją mocno zastanawiać. Amy: Zastanawiam się, co robi Sonic… On zawsze mnie ratuje. Powinnam być bardziej samodzielna. bierze Flicky’ego na ręce i idzie przed siebie po Station Square. Amy (do Flicky’ego): Naprawdę mnie zaskoczyłeś... mając ze sobą Szmaragd Chaosu. Nie dziwię się, że cię ścigali, mój pierzasty przyjacielu. medalionik na szyi Flicky’ego otwiera się, a w nim Amy widzi zdjęcie Flicky’ego, na którym jest ze swoimi rodzicami. Amy: Hej! Medalion, wow! (Rusza dalej.) ''Więc, pomogę ci znaleźć twoją rodzinę. Czy Eggman trzyma ich uwięzionych? milczenia Amy: Założę się, że tak Więc, pomogę ci znaleźć twoją rodzinę. Zaszłam tak daleko. Mogę równie dobrze iść całą drogę! Ten robot powiedział, że Doktor Eggman ma swoją bazę w Mystic Ruins. ''(Idzie w kierunku dworca kolejowego.) Więc co powiesz na to, żebyśmy to zbadali? Scena 16 i Flicky dobiegają do miejsca znajdującego się w Mistycznych Ruinach, które okazuje się być bazą Doktora Eggmana, przypominającą długi most. Amy: Hmmmm… Nie pamiętam tego mostu… Wygląda niesamowicie podejrzanie! milczenia Amy: Chcesz iść? Scena 17 Amy znajduje się w [[Final Egg], zauważa, że za nią stoi robot ZERO – to ten sam robot, który porwał ją do bazy Eggmana.] Amy (wystraszona na widok Eggmana): Znowu ty! zaczyna uciekać, a robot – za nią! Scena 18 i Flicky’emu udaje się dojść do jednego z pomieszczeń w Final Egg. Amy: Uf! Było blisko! Nie widziałam żadnego śladu twoich krewnych, ptaszku! (Amy teraz wszystko sobie przypomina.) Ohhhhh! Uciekłeś z Egg Carriera! Więc może twoja rodzina wciąż tam jest. (Odwraca się w innym kierunku) Zbadajmy to. Chcesz? Scena 19 i Amy docierają na pokład Egg Carrier. Flicky leci w inną stronę, by odnaleźć swoich bliskich. Wkrótce przylatuje do Amy razem ze swoją rodziną. Amy: Jej, to oni! szczęście to nie trwa długo, bowiem Flicky zostaje na oczach Amy uderzony przez… ZERO! Amy: Gasp! podbiega do rannego ptaszka, by mu się uważnie przyjrzeć. Amy: O nie! Jesteś cały? nią stoi robot ZERO, uzbrojony w bokserskie rękawice, gotów zadać Amy cios, jak Flicky’emu wcześniej. Amy (wściekła na robota): Ty idioto! Jak mogłeś to zrobić! całej siły rozzłoszczona jeżyca uderza w ZERO swoim młotem, po czym stoi gotowa do walki z prześladowcą jej przyjaciela. Amy: Teraz drogo za to zapłacisz! Scena 20 zniszczeniu ZERO przerażona widokiem nieprzytomnego Flicky’ego Amy podbiega do ptaszka; przy nim jest też jego rodzina. Amy: Proszę, wstawaj, ptaszku. Jesteś cały? Możesz latać? szczęście ptaszek był tylko ogłuszony, więc zaczął latać, ale nagle zaczął spadać. Wystraszona tym Amy podbiega do krawędzi Egg Carrier. Lecz Flicky podleciał wyżej do góry, a do niego dołączyła się rodzina. Amy: Whoa! Udało ci się! Teraz wasza trójka może znowu żyć w spokoju Amy zaczyna machać rękami, by dać Flicky’emu I jego rodzinie znak do lotu. Flicky i cała rodzinka odlatuje gdzieś w siną dal. Amy: Jestem taka szczęśliwa! Ja również zamierzam dać z siebie wszystko! Scena 21 postanawia wynieść się z pokładu Egg Carrier. Amy: Tylko patrzcie. Sprawię, by Sonic wreszcie mnie szanował! I w tym czasie to będzie za późno! zwycięską pozę. końcowe ostatniej scence przy napisie „Fin” (po francusku “koniec”) widać Amy robiącą zakupy. Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Adventure